1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to devices that are attachable to existing type blades or a new flat type blade for use on a rotary power lawn mower to cause the power mower to become more effective for the purpose for which it was designed and to equip the horizontal directional blades of such equipment with devices so as to cause that equipment to perform additional functions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, power lawn mower horizontal directional cutting blades were used as single units with a horizontal cutting edge at each end and with a portion of the blade bent at each end to serve as an air foil in causing cut material to lift within the mower housing and be thrown out of the discharge opening. The cutting ability of those single blades rapidly deteriorated from a sharpened state to a dull state wherein lawn material was torn rather than cut as a blade was continued in use. The alternative to prevent such tearing action was to either replace the blade or sharpen the blade frequently.
When the cutting portion of the conventional blades comes in contact with pieces of hard material or stones, the efficiency of that cutting edge is materially lessened and the remaining portion of the cutting edge becomes less effective as the mower is used in a normal manner.
The current blade cutting edges are very limited in the length of time they can be used prior to replacement or sharpening. Such condition causes inconvenience on the part of the user and becomes expensive in replacing or sharpening such cutting edged blades.
Further continuous use of dull cutting edged blades is destructive in the care and maintenance of lawns and is a contributing factor to reducing the efficiency of the motor or engine powering the blade. Use of excessive power to drive the dull blades reduces the serviceable life-expectancy of the motor or engine providing such power.
Moreover, use of power lawn mowers was solely restricted to cutting grass and other individual tools or equipment were required for snow removal and clearing leaves or other debris from particular areas. As a result, seasonal maintenance of grounds, walks and driveways has generated requirements to acquire and care and maintain an extensive and expensive array of multiple items of power equipment.
Official disclosure of the serrated rotary lawn mower blade cutter attachments was made to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office in DISCLOSURE No. 285978.
No known patent has been granted prior to this application on the novelty and patentability of the invention described herein.